


Decisions, Decisions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's been looking in the wrong place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions, Decisions

**Title:** Decisions, Decisions  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (implied)  
 **Summary:** Draco's been looking in the wrong place.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** General  
 **Warnings:** None (well, a sad lack of porn)  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt #24: Time for a change. And crap, I missed the deadline! *prostrates self before mod*  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Decisions, Decisions

~

“Greengrass?” Pansy suggested.

Draco shook his head. “I’m gay, I refuse to deny it.”

“Go with a man, then,” Pansy said. “Blaise?”

“He’s so...slutty.”

Pansy smirked. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“I need someone who’s out, who the press can’t eviscerate, someone with a bit of backbone.”

“And someone you’re attracted to? Good luck finding this paragon in Slytherin,” Pansy snorted.

Draco stared at her for a moment, then smiled. “You’re right, it’s time for a change.”

“Wh--?” But Draco was gone. When she saw Potter escorting him to the Ministry Ball, she smiled. Change indeed.

~


End file.
